¡Ella es mi hija!
by Arekusa-San
Summary: La mujer es un completo acertijo. Primero dice ser Lita Kino. Luego afirma ser Patricia Baldini, pero también es Makoto Kino. La policía piensa que es una secuestradora, pero ella asegura que la niña con la que viaja es su hija. Entre mas se dedica al caso el detective Andrew Furuhata más le gustaría creerle, si solo pudiera decidir cual de las historias que cuenta Lita es verdad.
1. Prólogo

Esta historia es una adaptación de un libro que, en lo personal, me encanto, y me gusto para hacer una "versión" con los personajes de Sailor Moon.  
El libro se llama "¿Quién secuestró a Suzy Marsh?" es español, y el original en inglés "Finders Keepers" del equipo de escritoras Bárbara - Nickolae, el cual recomiendo ampliamente.

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni el argumento de esta historia me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

**Prólogo.**

A Naoko Tanaka los nervios y el estrés que la acosaban desde que se subió al avión se transformaron de pronto en alegría y paz al llegar a la bahía de Tokio.

Observo el agua clara y azul, los barcos y elegantes yates meciéndose con suavidad en sus embarcaderos, otros más navegaban. Cuando estuvo ahí, la semana pasada, estaba demasiado asustada para ponerse a admirar la belleza del lugar.

Y lo que más la emocionaba, es que Haruka Tenoh, estaba ahí, esperándola, pensar en el la ayudaba a borrar de su mente cualquier otro pensamiento.

Pensó que jamás volvería a saber de el, pero justo la noche anterior recibió la llamada de su secretaria, pidiéndole que volviera a la bahía. Suspiro profundamente, ahora todo estaría bien.

Pensó en Haruka de nuevo. Lo amaba desde hacía muchos años, más específicamente desde la escuela secundaria y a pesar de que ella había tratado de seguir sus pasos, no volvió a saber de el hasta que estaban en la universidad, cuando vio de casualidad su fotografía en una revista de automovilismo. Gracias a ese artículo descubrió que estudiaba leyes en la universidad de Keio. Decidida a verlo de nuevo, trato en pensar en una buena razón para ponerse en contacto con el.

Una buena razón. Una buena razón que la llevo a cometer el peor error de su vida.

Pero el había encontrado una solución adecuada y además la había perdonado. Tal vez ahora que ya había probado que era capaz de cualquier cosa por el, se interesaría por ella.

Siguió sus instrucciones con sumo cuidado. Voló hasta el aeropuerto internacional de Narita con un nombre falso, de ahí abordo el Japan Railways hasta la ciudad de Tokio, y subió a un taxi para llegar a la bahía. Caminaba con tranquilidad mientras ensayaba por última vez todo lo que iba a decir. Había elegido las palabras con mucho esmero, cuidando de no usar palabras que se le dificultara pronunciar. Quería que Haruka supiera que lo amaba y que haría cualquier cosa por el... Ya se lo había demostrado.

Al llegar al Serenity II se aferró con fuerza a la escalerilla y se impulsó con su pierna derecha para poder entrar en el barco.

-¿Haruka?- llamo, feliz de pronunciar su nombre con ese tono tan especial que sólo usan las mujeres casadas- ¡Haruka!-

-Naoko, estoy aquí abajo-  
Ella se quitó el sombrero que traía para soltarse el cabello y aliso su falda, tratando de verse cálida y atractiva. Luego bajo las escaleras.

-Naoko-

- Haru...- Volteo al escuchar su nombre y vio un tubo de metal que descendía. Sólo alcanzo a sorprenderse.

La expresión de la mujer se quedó congelada en su rostro cuando el asestó el golpe. Sólo se escucho un crujido y después todo quedo en silencio, sólo se oían las gaviotas y los sonidos de la bahía.

El la miró y sintió un poco de lástima. La sangre brotaba formado un círculo cada vez más amplio sobre el elegante piso. Rápidamente tomó varias toallas y le envolvió la cabeza para detener el sangrado.

Salió un momento a la cubierta y miró a su alrededor. Nadie parecía prestarle atención, estaba seguro que ella había caminado hasta el barco exactamente como el le había dicho que lo hiciera.

Soltó las amarras del Serenity II y lo saco del muelle. Era un buen marino y no tuvo problema alguno para manejar la nave el sólo. Recorrió una cierta distancia, hasta que llego a mar abierto, donde lanzo su macabro bulto sobre la borda, para que lo arrastrara la marea.

Era la segunda vez que mataba, aunque se decía así mismo que no era así. Simplemente se consideraba un hombre práctico, capaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Se dió prisa, pues ahora, debía limpiar la sangre.


	2. Capítulo 1 (Lita Kino)

Hola  
Bueno, antes que nada debo explicarles que el primer capitulo quedó mucho mas largo de lo que yo esperaba (Creo que me inspiré xD) ya que es la introducción de los personajes principales, así que tuve que dividirlo en tres partes.  
Espero que les guste y disfruten tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo.  
Hasta la próxima.

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni el argumento de esta historia me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
En las primeras horas de la mañana del jueves, Lita Kino conducía entre la niebla que cubría la bahía de Tokio. Amaba el olor del océano y la sensación del aire húmedo, pero mantenía cerradas las ventanas, pues no quería que se enfriara la niña, que dormía acurrucada como un gatito en el asiento trasero.

El verano apenas llegaba suavemente a la costa por un lado, y por el otro, contrastando, estaba la gran área metropolitana de Tokio, con sus enormes tiendas departamentales y anuncios luminosos. Ese lugar poseía una belleza extraña y exótica, combinando lo mejor de la enorme urbe y la paradisiaca playa. Hubiera querido encontrar un sitio en este lugar, y establecerse al fin, pero debía dirigirse a Fukushima.

Si hubiese sido ella sola, se las arreglaría, pero Sakura necesitaba un hogar de verdad, que fuera algo más que el asiento trasero de un auto... Y para colmo de un auto en malas condiciones. Lita hizo una mueca al pensar en los 10000 yenes que había gastado en repararlo y que representaba la mitad del anticipo recibido por el trabajo que la esperaba en Fukushima.

Tenía planeado llegar ahí esa misma mañana, pero el día anterior, cuando ella y Sakura habían emprendido su viaje hacia el norte, el auto se descompuso y perdieron casi todo el día en el taller, esperando a que lo repararan.

Y para colmo, el Sr. Nakamura, su futuro empleador, no le había dado ningún número telefónico y había insistido mucho en recibirla el jueves.

"No estaré en mi oficina el viernes y el fin de semana tendré que viajar fuera de la ciudad" aunque no había problema, sólo tendría que explicarle la situación en cuanto lo viera.

Observó la intersección a la que se aproximaba. Había una gasolinera y a un lado, un puesto de frutas. Estaba justo en el camino principal y había el espacio suficiente para que ella pudiera instalar su caballete.

Se estacionó detrás de la gasolinera y salió del auto. Se cepilló el cabello color castaño y lo sujeto en una coleta. Abrió el portaequipajes y saco todo su caballete, las sillas de acampar y un muestrario de dibujos. Todo estuvo listo antes de que la niña despertara.

-¡Lita! ¡Lita!- Llamo la niña- ¿Dónde estas?-

- Aquí estoy, Sakura- Lita se acercó de inmediato al auto- Encontré un buen lugar para trabajar hoy-

- Todos los dibujos que hagas hoy serán más "minitos" que los de ayer- Dijo la niña emocionada

- No podría lograrlo sin ti- Respondió la madre mientras sonreía.

Pasó un cepillo por el lacio cabello negro de la niña. Aunque había heredado el cabello negro y los ojos azul oscuro de su padre, en los rasgos y personalidad se parecía a Lita.

- Si tienes hambre dentro de un rato de conseguiré un sándwich y un jugo de naranja-

La madre y la niña se sentaron a estudiar a las personas que entraban a echar gasolina.

- Aquel- sugirió Sakura, señalando a una persona que llenaba el tanque de un lujoso Ferrari.

- Muy bien, pequeña- Sonrió Lita- Ve por el-

La niña llamo la atención del hombre y después de unos minutos lo dirigió hacia su madre.

- La pequeña dice que puede hacerme un retrato por 200 yenes-

- Así es, le haré un retrato al gis como estos- dijo ofreciéndole el muestrario de dibujo.

- Pero mas "minito"- Intervino Sakura.

El hombre río y se sentó frente a Lita. Ella empezó a estudiar al hombre, era fácil de reproducir y trabajo con gran rapidez.

El quedo muy contento con el dibujo y le pago 250 yenes en lugar de los 200 que habían acordado.

- El dinero extra es para la niña- Aclaró.

A las cinco de la tarde, el sol comenzó a bajar y el aire comenzó a sentirse helado, así que Lita decidió terminar por ese día.

- Con las propinas reunimos más de 30000 yenes hoy, Sakura- Le informo a la niña- Y te prometo que esta noche disfrutaremos de una deliciosa cena-

- Buena chica, Lita- Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron- ¿Puedo comer pastel de "bus" de chocolate?-

- Sakura, la mayoría de las niñas de tu edad ni siquiera saben lo que es un pastel de mousse- Lita río, mientras despeinaba el cabello de su hija.

- Voy a cumplir cuatro años- Dijo- ¿cuándo sea mi cumpleaños?-

- Tu próximo cumpleaños es hasta el próximo año, pero el mío es en diciembre y cuando llegue dejare que apagues todas mis velas-

- ¿Cuantas velas, Lita, cuantas?- Pregunto la pequeña emocionada.

- Veinticuatro velas- Respondió ella- Y apuesto a que puedes apagarlas todas de una sola vez, pero ahora ayúdame a guardar las cosas, se hace tarde, luego iremos a buscar tu mousse-

La niña guardo los carboncillos y pasteles en la caja de colores y Lita doblo las sillas y el caballete.

- Sube al auto- Le indicó Lita a su hija - Ahora vuelvo-

Regreso al lugar donde había instalado su caballete hacia un momento para asegurarse de que no habían olvidado nada y se dio cuenta de que el puesto de frutas estaba desierto. Volteo a todos lados para asegurarse de que así era, entonces tomó una bolsa que contenía 5 pequeñas manzanas y rápidamente subió al automóvil.

- Sakura, es hora de cantar una canción- Sugirió Lita- ¿Que cantamos?-

Sakura empezó a cantar a todo pulmón una conocida canción infantil, mientras mordía una manzana y le pasaba una a su madre.

- Ten cuidado de no tragarte las semillas- Le advirtió.

Viajaron al rededor de 2 horas, casi llegaban a Fukushima cuando notó que un par de patrullas la seguían y le indicaban que se detuviera.

Ella detuvo el auto y bajo la ventanilla.

Dos policías se acercaron.

- Lamentamos asustarla, señorita- Dijo uno de ellos- ¿Podría mostrarnos su licencia de conducir?-

- ¿Y también bajar del auto?- Solicito el otro, que se agachó un poco y vio a Sakura.

Lita busco su bolso e hizo lo que le pedían.

- Miren, si es por lo de las manzanas, lo lamento mucho- Dijo ella, mientras les entregaba la licencia- Las pagaré, no pensé que fuera algo así de grave-

- ¿Es usted Patricia Baldini?- Los policías se extrañaron de escuchar ese nombre, para nada común en Japón.

- Si, soy yo- Dijo ella titubeando.

- Esta licencia expiro hace 2 meses y es de Okinawa-

- Voy camino a Fukushima- Les explico- Allá me espera un empleo y sacaré una licencia nueva tan pronto como llegue-

Sakura hablo desde el interior del auto.

-Lita... Lita, el me da miedo- dijo la niña asustada.

- Tranquila Sakura, nos iremos en un rato-

- ¿La llamo Lita, señorita?- Pregunto un oficial, extrañado- Me pareció escuchar que su nombre era Patricia-

- Si, ese era mientras vivía en Okinawa, pero decidí cambiar de nombre cuando me mudé-

- ¿De quien es esta niña, señorita Kino? ¿Cómo se llama?-

- Se llama Sakura, es mi hija- Respondió - ¿Estoy en algún problema- Lita no lo podía creer. Era Sakura, ahora, después de tanto tiempo.

- Es la niña Kou ¿Correcto?- pregunto un oficial.

- Si no, podría ser su gemela- Respondió el otro.


	3. Capítulo 1 (Familia Kou)

Hola :)  
Antes que nada debo decir que tenía planeado subir el capitulo antes, pero mi profesor considero divertido mandarme a examen final (Haciendo que todo lo que hice en el semestre no valiera nada) por tres décimas, aun habiendo aprobado la materia, así que durante varios días no pude hacer gran cosa además de estudiar.  
Pero bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste. Hasta la próxima. :D

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni el argumento de esta historia me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Mientras Seiya Kou colgaba el teléfono hizo un gran esfuerzo para poder aclarar su mente. Al fin había una esperanza, una salida del infierno en el que vivían el y su esposa, Rei Hino, desde el día en que su hija Naomi desapareció.

Habían encontrado a una pequeña, en las afueras de Fukushima. El oficial de policía había hecho mucho hincapié en que podía ser la hija de ellos.

Vio el reloj e hizo una mueca de fastidio, todavía pasaría una hora antes de que Rei regresara a casa de su cita con la psicóloga, el definitivamente no podía esperar tanto. Tomo su celular y marcó.

- Oficina de la Dra. Tomoe- La voz profesional y distante de la recepcionista detuvo la euforia de Seiya por un momento. Era parecida a la voz que había escuchado casi un año atrás, cuando llamo a un psicólogo en Kioto suplicando ayuda para su esposa.

Sólo vivieron en Kioto durante un año, después el psicólogo les recomendó que regresaran a Tokio, para estar cerca de sus familiares y viejas amistades. Y así lo hicieron, Seiya recuperó su antiguo empleo como profesor de música en preparatoria y estaba a punto de firmar un contrato con una disquera y su antiguo manager. Rei regresó a su puesto de médico familiar, en el hospital de la universidad de Tokio.

Así mismo sus familiares y amigos se unieron para apoyarlos, y para sorpresa de todos, muchísimos fans del desaparecido grupo "Three Lights" del cual Seiya había sido vocalista en su juventud, también.  
Rei continuo su terapia y ahora se encontraba mejor, aún muy lejos de la normalidad, pero mejor.

Además de su propio dolor por la desaparición de su hija, el también sufría el dolor de Rei. Se sintió incapaz de protegerla, y eso fue lo que quiso hacer desde que la vio por primera vez, de pie en el pasillo entre dos salones de clases de la facultad de medicina de la universidad de Tokio, una vez que acompañó a su primo Taiki a la misma. Llevaba su largo cabello sujetó en una coleta. Vestía el uniforme quirúrgico blanco y una bata de laboratorio del mismo color. Era muy recatada y temperamental, según Taiki, pero bajo su recato y temperamento el percibió una naturaleza cariñosa y amable.

- Oficina de la Dra. Tomoe- Repitió la recepcionista.

El colgó el teléfono, pensando en que si emocionaba a Rei y la niña no era Naomi, todo estaría peor que antes, así que decidió esperarla.

Se asomó por la puerta que daba al patio trasero y vio a Kaito jugando con su triciclo. Era el único lugar donde se le permitía conducirlo, Rei se ponía frenética ante la idea de que jugara en la parte delantera de la casa, aunque uno de los dos lo vigilara.

- Papi- Lo llamó el niño de seis años- ¿Puedo jugar en la parte de enfrente de la casa? Sólo hasta que mami regrese-

- No lo creo, muchacho- Respondió el, mientras levantaba a su hijo- A mamá le gusta más que juegues allá atrás-

Lo llevó a su cuarto, en la segunda planta, y jugó con el hasta que llego la hora de bañarlo y acostarlo. Kaito tenía el cabello negro y los ojos amatistas como Rei, pero los rasgos infantiles de su rostro eran la imagen viva del rostro de Seiya.  
Naomi nació cuando Kaito tenía dos años y con ella se completó la familia perfecta. Seiya disfrutaba de la esposa más amorosa y atenta, del mejor de los hijos y de la pequeñita más adorable.  
Hasta ese fatídico día, sabía que su esposa repasaba ese día en su mente una y otra vez.  
"Le compré a Naomi un vestido de fiesta nuevo e iba de regreso a casa, pero tuve que ir al baño. Pensé en llevarla dentro del gabinete conmigo, pero la carriola no cabía y yo cargaba muchos paquetes. Esa mujer colocó sus compras en el suelo y se ofreció a vigilarla. No pensé en nada. Tardé solo un segundo en reaccionar de que le estaba confiando mi hija a una completa desconocida. Pero era demasiado tarde, cuando salí, Naomi y la mujer habían desaparecido".  
Cuando fueron a la estación de policía para reportar el secuestro de su pequeña hija, el escuchó atentamente la descripción de la secuestradora.  
- Alta- Aseguró Rei- De cabello castaño, rizado y sujetado en una coleta. Se veía extraño, como una peluca. Tez blanca y llevaba anteojos oscuros. Cargaba muchas compras. Su voz sonaba extraña, como si estuviera resfriada-

Cuando salía de la habitación de su hijo, Seiya escuchó el auto de Rei.

Bajo a recibirla, tratando de ocultar su emoción, pues ella era muy perceptiva.

La observó mientras subía los escalones de la entrada. Había adelgazado durante el último año, y su apariencia lucía más descuidada que de costumbre, pero eso no le importaba, de hecho nada le importaba.

- Hola ¿Cómo te fue en tu sesión con la Dra. Tomoe?-

- Bien- Respondió ella y le dio un beso distraídamente- ¿Dónde esta Kaito?

- En su cuarto, lo bañe y lo acosté- la tomo de la mano- Rei tengo que hablar contigo-

Se sentaron en la lujosa sala.

- Hace unas horas recibí una llamada telefónica...-

- Se trata de Naomi ¿No?- Respondió entre emocionada y nerviosa.

- Hay una posibilidad y sólo una de que quizá la hallan encontrado- Contestó- Hay una niñita, que encontraron cerca de Fukushima, la edad coincide y también los rasgos-

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es ella! ¡Estoy segura!- Exclamo Rei, llevándose una mano a la boca, mientras los ojos se le inundaban en lagrimas- Al fin voy a recuperar a mi bebé, la compensaré por todo, y a ti también te compensare…-

- Rei, tranquila, recuerda que sólo es una posibilidad-

Rei suspiro, tratando de recuperar su aplomo.

- ¿Dónde la tienen ahora? ¿Esta bien?-

- Si, está bien, el oficial dijo que se ve saludable y contenta, aunque algo asustada por la situación y que es una auténtica habladora- Respondió- La tienen en Fukushima y quieren que vayamos a verla-

- Entonces, ¿Que estamos esperando?- Dijo ella, impaciente.

- No hay que precipitarnos, recuerda que no es 100% seguro que sea nuestra hija-

- No importa, tenemos que ir a verla, tu háblale a tu madre para que venga y se quede con Kaito, mientras iré a empacar nuestras cosas, también pondré ropa para Naomi... ¡No! Ahora su ropa le quedará demasiado pequeña, bueno no importa, mañana le compraré ropa nueva, vamos Seiya, date prisa-

Seiya suspiro, se acomodó la corbata y buscó su teléfono. Su madre llego en menos de 10 minutos, y 5 minutos más tarde ya se encontraban en un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto.


	4. Capítulo 1 (Andrew Furuhata)

Hola :D  
Esta es la última parte del capítulo 1, a partir de aquí los capítulos ya serán como siempre debieron haber sido xD Hasta la próxima.

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni el argumento de esta historia me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Faltaba únicamente media hora para que finalizara el turno de Andrew Furuhata cuando la mujer y la pequeña llegaron a la estación de policía de Fukushima. Él tenía la intención de dirigirse inmediatamente a su casa y descansar, pero era el único investigador disponible y se enojó al recibir la llamada del oficial de admisión. Sospecha de secuestro. Aun si empezaba con el interrogatorio en ese momento duraría horas.

No muy convencido empezó a hojear las notas del oficial que había hecho el arresto. Furuhata hacia honor a su puesto de investigador, siempre dispuesto a encargarse del trabajo adicional. Apenas había cumplido treinta años, pero su eficiencia le había válido un rápido ascenso en la policía.

Salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorios, ahí vio a la sospechosa, una mujer joven, alta, castaña y de ojos verdes que abrazaba de manera protectora a una niña, mientras la trabajadora social luchaba por llevársela.

Andrew se acercó y con la mayor delicadeza que le fue posible, habló.

- Lo está haciendo más difícil para la niña- Advirtió- No se preocupe, cuidaremos bien de ella-

La mujer suspiró para tratar de tranquilizarse.  
- Está bien- dijo ella- Sakura, pórtate bien, ¿Si? No durará mucho-  
- Unazuki- Andrew llamó a su hermana, que trabajaba con él, indicándole que el interrogatorio estaba por empezar.  
Andrew observó en silencio a la mujer, años atrás había aprendido a dejar que el sospechoso hablara primero, la mayoría de las veces eso le decía más que las largas horas de interrogatorio.  
No era fea, decidió el, tal vez demasiado alta. La camiseta rosa que llevaba estaba manchada de colores.  
Ella no dijo una sola palabra, pero la expresión de sus ojos verdes revelaba que estaba muy asustada.  
- ¿Qué es lo que tiene en la camiseta?- Preguntó Unazuki.  
- Gises y pasteles- Respondió- Me ganó la vida haciendo retratos al pastel, ganó dinero suficiente para mantenerme a mí misma y a Sakura-  
- ¿Cuál es el nombre completo de la niña?-  
- Sakura Baldini-  
- ¿Ese es el apellido del padre?-  
- No, pero eso no importa, no está enterado de que ella nació- Dijo, restándole importancia al asunto.  
- ¿Cómo dijo que se llama usted?-  
- Lita- Dijo ella- Lita Kino-  
- Bonito nombre ¿No?- Dijo Andrew burlonamente- Lo mismo que Patricia Baldini ¿Dígame hay algunos otros alias de los cuales deba estar enterado?-  
- ¡No!- Casi grito ella, era obvio que estaba mintiendo pero el decidió no insistir.  
- ¿Cuántos años tiene Sakura?-  
- Va a cumplir cuatro, su cumpleaños es el 29 de Abril-  
- ¿En dónde nació?-  
- En la prefectura de Chiba, no recuerdo el nombre de la ciudad- Dijo, ya un poco fastidiada- ¿Porque me hace estas preguntas?  
El ignoro su pregunta, la actitud de la mujer empezaba a fastidiarlo, era como si no se tomará en serio lo que estaba pasando.  
- Señorita Kino ¿Tiene alguna prueba de que Sakura es su hija?-  
- ¡Por supuesto que es mi hija!- Exclamo alterada- Sé que no se parece mucho a mí, sino a su padre, pero no es razón para que dude de ello-  
- Dígame ¿En realidad es su hija o se la robo en una tienda departamental en Kioto, hace 11 meses?-  
- ¿Tienda departamental en Kioto?¿Hace 11 meses?- Ella sonrió ligeramente- No, me confunde con alguien más, yo nunca he estado en Kioto-  
- Necesito que me diga donde nació la niña, si en realidad es su hija la recuperara, pero quiero respuestas sinceras-  
- Ya le dije que no lo recuerdo, es en serio-  
Andrew iba a hacer otra pregunta cuando otro oficial abrió la puerta.  
- Perdona la interrupción, Andrew- Dijo el agente- Pero el matrimonio Kou acaba de llamar para avisar que llegaran en menos de dos horas, les dije que los recogeríamos y los traeríamos acá-  
- ¿El matrimonio Kou?- Pregunto extrañado- ¿Quién los llamo?-  
- El agente que hizo el arresto-  
- ¿Quién fue el que...- Grito el rubio muy enojado- No me digas, ya se quien fue... Ese hijo de ***** vera la que le espera...-  
Andrew salió maldiciendo de la sala y la cerro de un portazo tan fuerte que tanto Unazuki como Lita se estremecieron en sus sillas.  
- Bueno, señorita Kino, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, le traeré algo de comer y luego veremos que sucedió- Hablo ella con una voz tranquilizadora.  
Lita sólo asintió débilmente.  
Al otro lado de la estación Andrew estaba a punto de matar al agente que había realizado el arresto.  
- ¿Quién rayos le dijo que llamara a los Kou?-  
- Nadie- Respondió el hombre- Reconocí a la mujer por una alerta que dio la policía de caminos, además, ¿Ya vio a la niña? Mire esto y dígame si no es la niña Kou-  
Arrojo una fotografía de la pequeña secuestrada. Sakura era más grande que Naomi Kou cuando le tomaron esa fotografía, pero el enorme parecido nadie podía negarlo.  
- Se precipitó a los hechos y lo sabe muy bien, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que la niña es hija de una persona pública- Andrew subía cada vez más su tono de voz- Así que escúchame muy bien, sabelotodo...-  
En eso alguien más interrumpió la discusión.  
- ¡Oye, Andrew!- Saludo un joven con una cámara en mano- Se dice que tienes a la niña secuestrada el año pasado en Kioto, la hija del cantante Seiya Kou ¿Es verdad?-  
"Genial" pensó Andrew "Lo único que me faltaba. Reporteros"  
- Creo que se están precipitando a los hechos- Respondió- Además, no pueden estar aquí, así que les pido que salgan por favor-  
Después de un rato de discusión logró sacar a los reporteros del lugar. Miro su reloj y decidió ir a su oficina a prepararse, pues faltaba poco para que los Kou llegaran a la estación.


End file.
